Cured
by Ten Tailed Wolf
Summary: Naruto x Sasuke Naruto's seme! X3 Hey his name IS Sas-UKE, after all! Sasuke can't sleep and goes to Naruto for help. Rating may change it's all up to you ! Read and find out what's going on, if you're curious!


**Okay, so here's how the fic goes... you know what? I won't tell you! Find out yourself, k? It'll be a lot more fun that way! You already read the summery, so... enjoy!**

**P.S. I'll tell you one thing, though: everyone in the village knows that Naruto and Sasuke like each other; Except, of course the two ninjas themselves.**

**P.S.S. The rating M might change. It's all up to you and the other readers! For now it'll just be a fluffy one-shot, but if I get enough reviews asking me to continue and make it a fluffy + lemony two-shot, then I will! I know I once said I won't ask for reviews, but... I couldn't help myself!**

**Naruto flopped on his couch and turned on the t.v.**

"**-but, can you stay awake?"**

**Naruto glared and turned the t.v. off. He hated that commercial. It was so stupid: Of course he could stay awake... if that kind of a situation ever came up...**

**The blond ninja let out a heavy sigh and laid down on the couch, stretching out his slightly sore limbs. It was late at night and Naruto didn't feel like sleeping especially since he and the rest of his team got a whole week off, due to an Itcha Itcha Paradise convention. He gazed up at the ceiling and tried to think of something to do, when he heard a knock at his door.**

**He got up and walked the few feet to the door and opened it. Naruto was shocked to say the least. His visitor was the last person he would expect at his door, but there he was. Not that Naruto didn't mind or anything.**

"**Close your mouth, dobe."**

"**Shut up, teme!"**

**Sasuke flinched at Narutos load voice and glared.**

"**Will ****you**** shut up! I don't think the whole village wants to wake up at this time of night."**

"**Then what are ****you**** doing here, genius?"**

"**What? You don't have any manners to let your company in?"**

**Naruto snorted, but opened the door to let Sasuke in none the less.**

**Sasuke removed his shoes and followed Naruto into the kitchen. He sat down and looked at the floor. Naruto tilted his head to try and get a look at Sasukes face to see what was wrong: He was pretty good at reading faces... most of the time. But Sasukes ebony hair covered his face.**

**Naruto waited patently, which was rare for him.**

**And hard to do for that matter.**

**He didn't really have a lot of experience with it either.**

**Naruto twitched and was about to say something when he heard Sasuke begin to speak.**

"**... I can't sleep..."**

**Naruto blinked in evident surprise.**

"**... The nightmare keeps coming..."**

**Naruto looked down at his feet, feeling very useless in helping cure this particular problem. Then he suddenly remembered something and a big foxy grin appeared on his face.**

"**Leave it to me!" Sasuke looked up at Naruto, almost hopefully. "I know exactly what to do! I'll be right back!"**

**Not even five minutes had passed until Naruto came back, holding up a bag.**

"**I ran out of this stuff, so I had to buy some more!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the remark.**

"**How will whatever's in there help me?"**

"**Bubble bath! And lotion!" Naruto smiled. "A nice hot bath should help!"**

**Naruto turned on the taps and poured a generous amount of the bubble bath in and put the bottle back in the bag. Sasuke walked in with an orange towel in his arms.**

"**Are you obsessed with this color?"**

"**Orange is cool!"**

"**And bright. Not the greatest choice for a ninja."**

"**So you agree, that orange is awesome?"**

"**No."**

**Naruto puffed out his cheeks and turned around. Noticing the tub was already full he turned off the taps.**

"**You mind?"**

**Naruto looked back at Sasuke with a questioning look on his face. Sasuke twitched. He walked over to his teammate and started pushing him out the bathroom.**

"**Okay! Okay! Don't need to push! I've got the idea!"**

**Sasuke walked out off the bathroom, with a towel around his waist.**

"**It's kind of rude to stare, you know, dobe." Sasuke looked to the side, his bangs covering his blush. "I didn't really bring any pajamas with me."**

"**Uh... no, problem!" Naruto rushed to his bedroom, hoping he didn't get a nosebleed. He came back out with a thin, black t-shirt and thin, baggy, red pants. "You can borrow these, they're really comfy." Sasuke took the clothes and was about to head back in the bathroom. "Oh! Hold on a sec!" Sasuke looked back over his shoulder. "I'll give you a massage."**

**Naruto had his head down, as he looked for something in the bag he had earlier, hiding the blush spreading across his face. Sasuke looked in a different direction, his face also turning red.**

"**It'll help you relax... and I'm pretty good."**

**Sasuke sat on the couch wearing nothing but his boxers, his back facing Naruto. Naruto kneeled down behind Sasuke and squeezed some of the white lotion onto his hands and rubbed his hands together. He placed his hands on Sasukes shoulders, who trembled at the contact.**

"**Could've warned me!"**

"**What? Can't take it, teme?"**

**Sasuke grunted. Naruto began rubbing Sasukes shoulders. Sasuke suppressed a moan and slightly tilted his head back. Naruto started moving his hands down Sasukes back, trying not to get to carried away with what he was doing; reminding himself it was just a massage. Naruto swallowed. He moved his hands back up Sasukes sides, rubbing all the time. Sasuke shivered and tried to calm his breathing. Naruto started rubbing Sasukes arms, his legs, his stomach, his chest.**

**Both Naruto and Sasuke were having a very hard time hiding their red faces and heavy breathing. They were both caught up in what was currently going on, and they were disappointed when Naruto finished (respectfully keeping from going beneath Sasukes boxers, much to their displeasure).**

**Naruto got up and went into the kitchen as Sasuke went to change. When He was done Naruto held a mug in his hand, and passed it to Sasuke. He looked down into the white contents of the hot mug.**

"**I heard hot milk helps makes people sleepy."**

**Sasuke laid down underneath the bed covers of Narutos bed and looked up at him.**

"**You sure you don't mind me sleeping here?"**

"**Yeah. I want to try and pull an all-nighter, anyway!" Naruto sat next to the bed. "I'll stay right here. If you get any nightmares, I'll be here."**

**Sasuke pulled the covers over his face, hiding his quickly spreading blush. He wasn't used to having anyone taking care of him this way... not after his clan was murdered... He took another look into Narutos blue eyes and closed his own. Sasuke felt so warm and tired. All the treatment Naruto had gave him really seemed to be working.**

**As he dozed off to sleep he swore he heard Naruto whisper something to him.**

"**You're not alone as long as I'm here. I'll always watch over you, I promise."**

**Naruto had put the bubble bath and lotion back inside the bag and set it underneath his bed. Who knows when he might need them again? Inside the bag, both bottles had the same company name and quote: 'Johnson's' 'Proved to help Baby sleep better.' Naruto was finally going to show that stupid commercial that he could stay awake! **


End file.
